The New Minutes
by Maylana1129
Summary: A take on the beginning relationship between Brad Tonkin and Kiera Cameron. Can they get past the guilt of the ones that have died or been left behind and find solace in each other? Canon for now, will go AU depending on what happens in the season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1 - The Cabin

**A/N: This chapter takes place following the events of The Dying Minutes. I am thinking of it as a deleted scene at the cabin before the final on camera moments where Kiera watches Alec and Emily walk away. I have a lot of ideas as to where this could lead, so I may post a few chapters and then the events of the season finale might make them completely irrelevant! So, it is canon for now, with the possibility of AU later.**

* * *

They sat that way for a few minutes more, holding hands in silence, sitting on the steps of the cabin. Kiera could hear Alec and Emily inside, talking and laughing softly. They were so at ease with each other, Kiera almost envied their happiness. She realized that sitting here with Brad was the first few minutes of peace she had felt in a long time. She wasn't sure how to really feel about that, though.

Brad's thoughts were following a similar line. It seemed like most of his adult life was spent struggling. There were some moments, moments with his wife and daughter that had made his life worth living, but once they were gone, it seemed like all he had to live for was this mission. Now, he thought there might be a different way. There was nothing left for him to go back to. He wasn't interested in returning to his own time. His best hope is that they could somehow find a way to make his future better, maybe even save his family. But, he also knew he wouldn't be there to see it. He was a soldier, a survivor. He had a new mission now, he was going to make sure that Kiera was safe. They were in this together now.

Eventually, Kiera realized that the evening was wearing long and it might be time to go inside. She was reluctant to break the tentative connection she and Brad were sharing, but she was getting tired. As if her body wanted to manifest her tiredness, she yawned.

Brad picked up on it immediately, stood up, and held out a hand to help her up. "Tired?" he asked.

Kiera nodded, with a small smile. "Yes, she admitted." She took Brad's offered hand and stood up. They didn't speak as they went inside, with Brad holding the door to the cabin for her.

Inside, Emily had drifted off to sleep on the couch and Alec was just watching her, a look of contentment on his face. He looked like he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, and he motioned slightly for Kiera to use the little back bedroom where Emily had been sleeping. She nodded, not wanting to speak and wake Emily up. Kiera looked over at Brad, who was settling into the armchair on the other side of the room. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before she walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

Brad watched her walk away, and he realized that there was something there, a connection between the two of them. He just wasn't sure what to do about it. His gaze moved from the closed bedroom door to the couple on the couch. They were so young, but there was so much each of them had seen, so much they had done, but they still had the feeling that they could make it all alright if they were together. Brad hadn't felt hope like that in a long time, but when he was with Kiera, he almost felt a fragment of that hope. He closed his eyes, and thought about how nice it had been, just sitting on the porch watching the night sky, fingers laced through hers. After a few minutes, Brad drifted off, with Alec not far behind him.

Kiera laid down on the small, but comfortable bed. There was an old fashioned quilt on top that she pulled over herself. It was so soft, and Kiera was so tired, it only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep.

"Mommy?" called Sam. Kiera knew she was dreaming, but she didn't want to wake up. Her dreams were the only place she still saw him like this, not a recording from her CMR, but like he was really here with her. This time, though, she couldn't see him.

She was standing in a house with a long hallway. She could hear Sam's voice at the far end, so she started moving towards him. "I'm coming, baby," she yelled back.

"Mommy?" Sam's voice sounded plaintive, like he was a little scared.

Kiera started to run down the hallway, but no matter how far she ran, she didn't seem to get any closer, and then Sam's voice started getting fainter and fainter.

"Sam!" she yelled. "Sam, where are you?"

"Kiera," a voice said urgently. "Kiera, wake up!"

Kiera started to pull herself up out of the dream, but she still felt the panic of not finding Sam. She let out a sob, and felt someone's hands on her arms, drawing her close. "It's okay," the voice continued. "It was just a dream."

Kiera started to pull away, but as her groggy phase was fading, she realized it was Brad holding on to her. She took a deep breath to steady her trembling breathing and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms.

Brad settled down on the side of the bed and held her without speaking for a few minutes. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. After her breathing had returned to normal and she wasn't clinging to his arm so tightly, he asked "It was your son, right?"

Kiera nodded, in the dark, Brad couldn't see, but he could still feel the motion against his chest. "I could hear him, but I couldn't find him."

"Do you dream about him a lot?" Brad asked.

"Yes," Kiera replied. "But it usually isn't like that. I used to have a few nightmares when I first came though to this time, but usually my dreams of him are more like memories or imagining what he could be doing now."

"What do you think caused it this time?" Brad asked.

Kiera was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm losing him," she said softly. "I know now that my timeline is gone, replaced by yours, and I think I am just accepting that I might not be able to get it back."

Brad made a soft noise under his breath. "It's hitting you that your son might not be there anymore, even if you found your way back."

Kiera nodded again. "I don't know if _I_ would be there if I found my way back. That's scary enough, but somehow the thought that my son isn't, that's more terrifying to me."

Brad shifted his weight in attempt to get a little more comfortable, and Kiera moved to give him a some room. He stretched out until they were both laying on the bed, Brad on his back and Kiera on her side up next to him. He still had his arm around her, and she tentatively laid her head on his chest.

Brad paused and considered his next words carefully before he spoke. "I haven't heard you talk about your husband in awhile."

"I know," Kiera said softly.

When she didn't continue, Brad was silent, giving her some time to think. He thought he might have pushed too far. He was beginning to realize that he was used to having her in his life, but he didn't want to do or say anything that might mess that up.

When she spoke, she was so quiet that Brad almost didn't hear her. "I used to wake up every day and the first thing I thought of was both of them. I would think about them almost every minute of the day. I would see their faces as I went to sleep at night."

She fell silent, but Brad just waited. After a few more minutes, Kiera continued. "As the days went on, sometimes they weren't the first thing that came to mind when I woke up. I still thought of Sam often, but I realized that obsessing about my family was going to drive me crazy." Her voice grew a little stronger as she continued. "I knew that if I was going to get back to them, I was going to have to focus on what was happening here, and put them away sometimes."

"I can understand that," Brad said. "I was so full of anger and pain when my family died, it was in control of everything I said and did. One day I realized that I had to get control back of myself if I was going to avenge them. Then when Kellogg decided to send me back, I knew that I might save them, or at least save them the pain of the world we lived in."

"You had to put them away, too," Kiera commented.

"Yes," Brad said, stroking her hair with his other hand.

"I think that my husband wouldn't want me to be upset and alone all the time," Kiera said, barely above a whisper.

"I don't want you to be upset or alone either," Brad admitted.

"How are we here?" Kiera wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked. "Here in this cabin, or here in this time?"

"I mean just _here_," Kiera said. "You were in a hospital for weeks, had amnesia, and this was _after_ killing me. I don't understand how I can trust you, how I feel inside that I _should_ trust you."

Brad closed his eyes. He regretted his actions in the lab so much, but he knew he would never be able to take them back. "I understand," he said as he shifted his weight to move off of the bed.

Kiera sat up quickly, "What are you doing?"

Brad was half facing the door, on his side, about to get out of the bed. He stopped his forward movement and turned back to Kiera. "I thought you might want me to go," he admitted.

Kiera laid her hand on his forearm. "I don't."

Brad rolled back over, reassuming the position he had just been in. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Kiera put her head back on his chest and snuggled into his side. "I think we're both a little overwhelmed and confused," he said.

"I think you are right," Kiera agreed. "We both have lost the ones we love, both been alone and are tired of it."

Brad decided to take a chance. "There is something that draws me to you, and I think you feel the same way." He paused, then continued, "But, we both feel guilty about it at the same time."

"Because part of us feels like we are betraying them, it would mean we are moving on, or giving up on being with them again," Kiera added. "So, what do we do?"

Brad reached over and continued to stroke her hair. He turned his head to the side and gently kissed the top of her hair. "For now, we sleep. I don't think we have to work everything out tonight."

Kiera yawned again at the mention of sleep. She thought about how she felt right now. She felt safe, she felt like she belonged here, with Brad. She nodded again, "Sounds good."

They both closed their eyes, and Kiera drifted off to sleep in just a few moments. She had been tired when this evening began, and after her nightmare, she was really exhausted.

Brad, however, didn't sleep right away. He couldn't. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, sleeping. He thought that for people like them, soldiers, her being able to sleep like this showed an absolute trust. He marveled at this, amazed at her ability to put aside the fact that he had killed the other her. He wanted to believe that she knew that he would never hurt her again. He didn't know the other her, didn't know that she was the one that would make him feel like a person again.

He didn't know what was coming for them in the next days, months, or however long they made it. He knew that if things didn't change, they would be living in hell in thirty years. He reached over and kissed her head again. She made a soft noise in her sleep. Brad smiled and settled in to sleep. His last thought before he drifted off was that they could make it alright, as long as they stayed together.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fishing

**A/N: This still takes place within The Dying Minutes. I am specifically waiting to watch the finale until I get a little more of this done. The scene is still the cabin, I love the setting there. Thanks for the comments so far, I like that people seem to like this story, especially since I love this show so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brad woke to the feeling of sun on his arm and the smell of breakfast coming in from the hallway. During the night, they had shifted positions, now, both he and Kiera were facing the wall, and he was wrapped around her back. His arm was draped over her waist and she was holding his hand against her chest.

Kiera stirred and he moved back a little to give her some room. "Morning," he said softly.

"Mmmm," Kiera said. She stretched, rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. "Something smells good," she commented sleepily.

"Why, thank you, Officer Cameron. I do my best," Brad joked.

Kiera punched him playfully in the arm. "If we are going to get any part of what they are cooking, we should probably get out there," she said.

Brad looked at Kiera. She looked wonderful. Her hair was a bit flattened on one side and sticking up slightly on the other. Her face was pale in the sunlight, and the smile that was only slightly formed on her lips made him want to lean forward and kiss her.

"What?" Kiera asked. "Do I look that bad?" She reached up to run her hands through her hair as Brad sat all the way up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to the floor.

"Yes," Brad smiled, not missing a beat.

Kiera laughed and drew herself over to the side of the bed also. They sat there for just a few moments when she asked "So, where do we go from here?"

"Kitchen?" he answered.

Kiera smiled again. "Seriously," she responded.

Brad reached over and took her hand. "I would say that where we go from here is up to you. I am not in any rush. I want you to be completely comfortable with everything."

Kiera considered this for a moment. Her hand felt nice inside of his. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about everything, but it _was_ nice to wake up alongside him this morning. She wanted to see what there was between them, but she did want to take it slow. "I think for now," she paused. "We should start with whatever is smelling so good out there!" She jumped up, pulling him along to the bedroom door.

They were both laughing as they came out into the hallway. Brad ducked into the bathroom and she continued into the kitchen.

Kiera found it was Alec in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She didn't see Emily, and assumed that she was outside. Alec looked over at her with a questioning look on his face when she entered the kitchen.

"Since when has that been happening?" he asked.

"What?" Kiera asked.

Alec motioned with his head and shoulder towards the direction she had just come from, "You sleeping with this Brad guy."

Kiera moved forward to Alec quickly, "No, no, it wasn't anything like that." she tried to assure him.

"Kiera," Alec continued. "You both came out of the same bedroom, at the same time, and you were laughing. Now," he said. "It's nice to see you laughing, you never do that. As a matter of fact, for awhile, I wasn't sure if you knew how to laugh."

Kiera interrupted, "I was having a bad dream last night, a dream about Sam."

Alec looked sad, "I'm sorry," he said.

Kiera looked confused as to why he'd apologize for her dream, but continued to speak. "He heard me calling out in my sleep and came to check on me. I felt better not being alone, so he stayed. That was all."

"Kiera, I don't know why you think you have to explain anything to me, but at one point I did think of us as the only two people that really understood things. I thought you were the only person I could really trust."

"I know," Kiera said sadly. "You have meant so much to me Alec."

"I don't know if I can get past things," he admitted. "You let Emily die and then you put me in that cage. I know you got me out, but the things that happened in there…" he shuddered as he remembered.

Kiera came closer and put her hand on his arm. "I know I can never make up for that. I am so sorry. A lot of things I did when we first came to this timeline were out of grief and anger. I thought I was above that, but I guess I am less of a robot after all."

"And now?" Alec motioned to the hallway.

"Brad?" Kiera asked. When Alec nodded, she continued. "He killed the other me, he represents a new timeline, a new future where my family and the Corporate Congress doesn't exist. There should be no reason I should trust him, but I do. When I am working with him, like when we rescued you from the Freelancers, I feel like I have a real partner, someone who completely has my back."

"You don't feel that way with Carlos?" Alec asked.

Kiera shook her head. "It's different. I spent so long lying to him about who I was. I trust him and I think he trusts me, but there is a wall, however small, it's still there. Brad is like me. He isn't from here and understands what I have been going through."

Alec had moved across the kitchen to get out some plates. It looked like breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs and sausages. "He makes you laugh," he stated.

Kiera nodded. "He does. He has this easy manner about him that makes me relax."

"An unusual quality in a soldier, wouldn't you think?" Alec asked. "Are you sure you can trust him like this? I don't want to see you hurt."

Kiera looked shocked at Alec's words. She didn't consider that he even cared about her anymore. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she choked back the sentiment she wasn't used to feeling.

Alec looked over at her and saw her reaction to his words. "Kiera?" he asked, confused. Then he realized what she was reacting to. "I am angry," he admitted. "I'm hurt that after everything you would deliver me to the Freelancers like a package. I feel betrayed, but I know I betrayed you, too. I don't know how or when I will get past all of this, but I don't want to see anyone hurt you, either." He had set down the food and was just standing there in the kitchen, a little lost.

Kiera walked forward slowly and reached out a hand towards Alec. He didn't move away, so she took chance and gave him a quick hug. He hugged her and then stepped back. "I'll take it as a start," she said. "Please know I really am sorry."

Brad was standing in the hallway, not sure if he should give them another minute or walk into the kitchen. He had to admit that he wanted to hear what Kiera was going to say about him. He hadn't taken long in the bathroom, washed his face and checked his breath. He thought about how strong the urge had been to kiss her a few minutes ago, and he didn't want their first kiss to be with the breath of a dead animal. He had stared into the mirror for a few minutes, thinking about the last twenty four hours in wonder. After his wife had died, he never thought he would feel like this about anyone again. He was really sure that she was starting to think of him the same way, but he knew that to her, her husband was still alive and she was still married.

Brad focused his thoughts back to the conversation in the kitchen in time to hear Kiera say that he made her laugh and she liked how he made her feel when they were together.

He smiled and decided that was his cue. He made a little noise and walked into the kitchen as Kiera was putting some plates on the table. She looked over and smiled at him and he smiled back.

Alec called outside the door for Emily and she came in, cheeks slightly red. She had been checking out the perimeter of the cabin and making sure they were as alone as they thought.

Emily came over to Alec, kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the juice out of the fridge. The four of them ate breakfast at the little table in the kitchen, talking and laughing in the sun.

Eventually, the early morning started to turn into the not-so-early morning. They piled the dishes into the sink and Kiera and Brad went outside. She knew that Alec and Emily were ready to get going North and that they were already packed.

Brad walked a little distance away to give her some privacy with Alec. He watched them talk and by her body language, he knew that Kiera was a little sad to see them go. As Alec and Emily started to walk away, Brad came forward and put his hand around her waist in reassurance. He realized that he didn't even think about it, he just did it as instinct.

Kiera _was_ sad to see Alec go. She knew that they had come a little ways towards forgiving each other, but they weren't back to where they had been yet. She felt Brad come up behind her, and she leaned into his embrace, accepting the comfort he was offering.

"There is a big, bad world waiting for us out there," Brad said. "What are we going to do now?"

Kiera thought for a minute. She knew that she had a responsibility to figure out how to undo any mistakes she had made, but she wanted to stay in this little bubble of peace a little longer. "Can we stay here today? Go back tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think that is a great idea," Brad said. "Honestly, there isn't anything so urgent that one more day would matter. Maybe we can go fishing! Did you see the little lake back there?" He motioned behind where they were standing.

"Fishing?" Kiera said. "Why would we do that?"

Brad jumped back from Kiera is mock surprise. "What?" No fishing in your version of the future?"

Kiera looked at Brad and laughed. "The lakes and ponds weren't something you would want to pull food out of in my time."

Brad shook his head, "Fishing isn't just about the catching of dinner, even though a lot of the time that is where we got dinner from. I used to go when I was younger," he continued wistfully. "Before the world went to shit."

"If it is something you would like to do, then I think we should do it," Kiera said. She could tell that this meant something to Brad, and she thought it might be nice to be a normal person for a few hours.

Brad clapped his hands excitedly. "I saw some poles out back yesterday!" He ran to look, a big smile on his face.

Kiera smiled at him as he walked away. She had to face how she was feeling about him, but for right now, she supposed she was going to go 'fishing'. She started to follow after Brad, shaking her head slightly, _'What have I gotten myself into?' _she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Don't Love Him Anymore

**A/N: This chapter is still set in the cabin, in the time between the Dying Minutes and the Final Minutes. I am glad the (spoiler, stop reading if you haven't watched the finale) the finale didn't do anything to mess up their relationship, like another reset where they didn't know each other. This story can still be considered canon so far, as I am just filling in the gap between episodes. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They spent quite an amusing morning fishing. Brad marveled at how Kiera seemed to be great at everything but really, really bad at fishing. They had stayed down at the lake all morning, and she hadn't caught a single fish. He showed her how to bait the hook, how to cast and the biggest part she seemed to have an issue with, was waiting patiently for a fish to bite.

They were walking back up to the cabin, Kiera carrying two fishing poles and Brad carrying a bucket of fish. She was a little annoyed, and he couldn't help but laugh a little at her.

"Would you stop looking so damn happy," Kiera said, irritated.

Brad laughed out loud. "Are you just used to always being in motion? Is it so hard for you to stand or sit still for any period of time?"

"I can sit still," Kiera argued. "I have been on stakeouts with Carlos, and that's all you do is sit still. I have waited by my son's bedside when he was sick, I have sat through boring meetings and so on."

Brad stopped and turned to look at her. "All those things are different. What do you do for fun in 2077?"

Kiera looked back at him. "Certainly nothing that involves this barbaric practice."

Brad chuckled and started walking again. He sat the bucket of fish down on the porch of the cabin, took the poles from Kiera, leaned them up against the wall and walked back over to where she was standing. The late morning sun was shining through her hair, and even though she looked cross, he couldn't think anything other than how beautiful she was.

He held his hands out. "Truce?"

Kiera was trying her best to not smile. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe I like being mad at you."

Brad moved to her and put his hands on her upper arms. She didn't resist, so he pulled her forward. They stood there for a few minutes, in silence, in the sun. Kiera rested her head on Brad's shoulder, her arms around him also. "I don't want to go back yet," she said.

"So we don't go back," Brad said. They broke the embrace and looked at each other. "We can stay here as long as you want," he continued. "We need to lay low right now anyway. We don't have any idea of what to do or how to change anything. Why rush back?"

Kiera smiled. She looked around at the peaceful landscape. Ever since she had come to this time, she hadn't stopped moving long enough to really see what was around her. She had a lot of things to think about, decisions to make, and she couldn't think of any better place to do that than here. She looked at Brad, who was just standing there patiently, letting her think. "Let's stay," she said. "I want to stay here, here with you."

Brad's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled at her. "Great," he said. "Stay, it is, and," he motioned towards the bucket on the porch. "I know what we'll have for dinner!"

Kiera groaned at him, and followed him up into the house.

Later that night, after dinner was eaten and cleaned up after, Brad and Kiera were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "You amaze me," Kiera admitted.

Brad looked startled. "I amaze you?"

"From what you have told me of your time, you didn't have anything even close to an easy or happy life," she replied. "Yet, since I have known you, you seem so easy going and relaxed. You make jokes, bad ones, I'll admit, but in general, you seem to be a positive person. I just don't know how you do it."

"I think part of it is being back here," Brad admitted. "Some of the only good memories I have were from growing up. This time is familiar, and I can be the Brad that hasn't had any of these bad things happen yet." He reached over and took her hand. "Another part of it I think came from how I was when I woke up from the hospital."

"How is that related?" Kiera asked.

"When I woke up, I didn't know who I was. I also had no memory of my future, my family dying, or of the person that was able to just shoot you and not think too much about it. Now," he continued. "I am not saying I want to forget my family, or my life, but for a short time, I wasn't in pain. I wasn't grieving or angry."

Kiera leaned over and laid up against his side to comfort him. Brad put his arm around her and held her close. "But, I was there," she said. "You were upset, confused and didn't seem too happy then, either."

"True," he admitted. "But, when I started to remember things, they were distant, images and feelings. Now, I remember all of the pain, all of the anger and grief. But, I also remember _not_ feeling those things. I think it helped me to cope and start to move past it all."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the flames. Kiera wanted to confide in him, wanted to tell him the things that she even had trouble admitting to herself. "Last night, you mentioned that I don't talk about my husband anymore," she said tentatively.

Brad wasn't sure where this might go, but he was curious. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Things have started to become clear to me, the longer I am in this timeline. There are things that no one knows," she admitted. "Before we were married, he had an affair with my best friend. I didn't find out until much later, and it wasn't from him that I found out."

Brad sat up and looked in her eyes. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking that she wasn't everything that they would ever need or want. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It hurt, but part of me thought that it was my fault somehow," she said. "I got pregnant, we hadn't planned it. He said he was going to ask me to marry him anyway, but after that, I always had this feeling that there was more I didn't know."

"First of all," Brad said. "It takes two people to get pregnant in my future, and I don't think yours could be _that_ different. Second, unless you were there with a gun to his head, no choice he ever made like that could ever have been your fault."

"I know," Kiera said. "I know. And I pushed aside my feelings like they were the product of insecurity and paranoia. I didn't like feeling weak like that."

Brad held her closer, he wanted to reassure her, but other than this, he didn't know how. "So you think there were other affairs, or other things he wasn't telling you?"

Kiera nodded, and then shook her head. "No, and yes. No, I don't think there were other affairs, but I do think there were things he was keeping from me."

"Ok," Brad said. "Do you have any suspicions?"

"He worked for Sadtech," she said. "He was actually a top employee, working with Sadler directly. The day of the execution, he was in the audience. When he saw me in the chamber, he got very agitated. I thought it was weird at the time, but I told myself he just didn't like me near all of the Liber8 people."

Brad picked up on her choice of words. "But now, you think there may have been something else upsetting him?"

"I've played it back in my memory, not CMR memory, but mine," she said. "He was so upset, he left his seat, and seemed to be yelling at the warden. He was motioning towards me and then the warden shook his head at him. It was then that I noticed something with the prisoners out of the corner of my eye, and the rest, you know."

"Okay, I can see why his actions seem strange, but what specifically bothers you?" asked Brad.

"Jason was in on the prisoner escape, yes?" Kiera said. "Sadler had his own son rig the equipment from the inside. Jason also told me once that the warden was in on the scheme. What if Greg was too?"

"Do you think that he was in on he escape also but wasn't aware that you were part of Sadler's plan?" Brad asked.

"I think there was something that he knew. I think he knew there was danger and didn't want me involved," she said. "It is the only thing I can be sure of. But, it also makes me wonder what else I didn't know."

"So, you don't talk about him because it makes you think of these things?" he inquired.

Kiera looked up at Brad. She had never felt so comfortable before. She tried to think back to how Greg had made her feel, and it was never like this. She knew she had loved him, that, for the most part, she had been happy. But, she had never _felt_ like this with him. This sense of belonging, that Brad was meant to be in her life. "I don't talk about him, because I don't think about him so much anymore." She dropped her voice to barely a whisper. "I don't talk about him because I don't love him anymore."

Their faces were so close, it seemed only an instant before his lips were on hers. Kiera was filled with a warmth that she hadn't felt in forever. It was the feeling of being loved. His kiss was gentle, his mustache and beard tickling her face. His arms came around her, drawing her even tighter into the kiss, but she found she didn't mind. This kiss felt like something they both had been waiting for and anticipating. She threw herself into this moment, letting her mind go blank. There was no doubt, no guilt and no wishing to be anywhere, anytime, else.

Brad had wanted to kiss her for what seemed like forever. Her lips were so soft against his, he wanted to take care not to hurt her. He knew she seemed tough on the outside, but she was so vulnerable and alone on the inside. He felt the second when she completely committed to the kiss, completely committed to him. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, and found her to be willing and in the mood to reciprocate. They slowly moved their bodies to more of a sitting position, never taking their lips off of each other, and then Brad shifted his weight and laid her down on her back on the other side of the couch.

Kiera liked the feeling of Brad's body on hers. She had been alone for so long, but it wasn't just out of loneliness that brought her to this moment. It was _him_, it was the fact that she was kissing him, that felt so right. His hands caressed her face, stroked her hair and held her to him. She was lost in the moment, it could have been seconds or years since the kiss had started, she wouldn't know the difference.

Brad hadn't felt like this since he had met his wife. He never thought he could feel like this again. He knew he wanted more than to be kissing her, but again, he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. Reluctantly, he pulled back from her and broke the kiss.

Kiera was having trouble catching her breath. Part of her was confused as to why he had stopped. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Brad positioned himself so he was sitting on the couch, her legs over his lap and he was tracing designs on the part of her shirt that covered her stomach. "Absolutely nothing is wrong," he answered.

"Then why did you stop?" she wondered.

"I have wanted to kiss you for awhile now, Kiera," he admitted. "I have been careful, because in your heart, I have known you considered yourself married. I haven't wanted anything to happen that would make you uncomfortable."

"Did I look uncomfortable?" Kiera asked playfully.

Brad sighed. "No, but I want to make sure that it isn't my feelings that are confusing what I think is happening here."

"I feel the same way," Kiera said. "I mean that I want what is happening to happen." She swung her legs off towards the floor and stood up.

Brad watched her as she motioned for him to move to the side. She moved her hands to indicate she wanted him to lay down, so he did, laying on his side, making room for her to join him. Seeming happy with his movements, Kiera laid down, her back to his front and her head on his arm. Brad draped his other arm over her, and they laid that way for awhile, not talking, just looking into the fire, each content with the company and physical contact of the other.


	4. Chapter 4 - Home

**A/N: Another scene from the cabin, but there won't be many more. I am not wanting this to get boring, I just wanted to see how they got to be the couple they obviously were during the finale. I'm working on ideas for what may have come after they saw the mechs in the finale, so I'll do my best to make it entertaining! Enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews.**

* * *

Kiera woke up in Brad's arms again. This time, he was still asleep when she awoke. She thought back to the previous evening on the couch. After their initial kiss, they had just laid there, enjoying each other's company, talking about inconsequential things, until she had yawned again. Without comment, they had moved into the bedroom, Brad giving her some privacy to change by using the bathroom. They didn't discuss it, it just seemed that they both assumed that they were going to sleep in the same bed again.

Brad came in from the bathroom, Kiera took her turn, and when she came back, he had already laid down, and was starting to drift off. She climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over both of them, snuggled into his side, and again she fell asleep with his arms around her.

She admitted to herself that there was a definite physical attraction they shared. She knew that soon, they would both want to act upon it, and she was looking forward to it. But, for now, it was nice just to have the comfort of their closeness after spending so much time here so truly alone. Only a handful of people knew who she really was, and no one knew her deep down. Until recently, she didn't even feel like she knew herself. She was rethinking everything she had previously believed, and it bothered her, thinking about the person she had been.

"Deep thinking so early in the morning?" Brad asked.

"I thought you were asleep," Kiera said. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I just woke up a few moments ago, I could tell you seemed tense," he replied.

"I have a lot to sort out, and the quiet moments in the morning aren't something I am used to," she admitted. "They definitely lend themselves to some introspection."

"Well," he answered. "If you were thinking any good thoughts, I am assuming they were about me. If you were thinking anything bad, then, well, just stop it." He smiled into her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

Kiera laughed. He could set her at ease so quickly. She could see this getting dangerous, she would always want him near to keep her at ease and relaxed. "All of my good thoughts were about you," she said. When he broke out into an even bigger smile, she continued. "Don't be reading too much into it now, I don't need you getting conceited." She playfully punched him on the arm.

He grabbed her hand, opened her fingers one by one and kissed her palm. Kiera found she was holding her breath and let it out slowly. She could still feel the little sparks of electricity in her palm where he had touched her with his lips. She looked up to see Brad looking back at her, his eyes dark and serious. Kiera took her hand and placed it on the side of his face.

Brad tilted his head into her hand. It felt so good when she touched him. He had woken up completely at peace with her in his arms, but now, he felt his blood start to race. He knew that if he didn't get out of this bed immediately, they weren't going to get up at all. He closed his eyes, steeled his resolve, and hopped up.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Kiera had to switch gears. She found she hadn't had any conscious thought the last few minutes, his sudden movements and question threw her off balance. She knew what he was doing, acting out of some sort of chivalrous idea. She considered how it must also be strange for him, even though his wife was dead, she was sure there was still some guilt and sense of betrayal of her memory that he was dealing with.

"Starving," she replied, holding up her hand.

Brad took her hand, pulling her up out of the bed. Kiera leaned forward as she rose and ended up pressed against his body. She could feel his strength through the light clothes he had worn to bed. He had a soldier's body. Brad tensed against her, almost as if he could sense the direction of her thoughts. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her in even closer. Again, their faces were impossibly close and in the blink of an eye, he was kissing her again.

His lips were gentle against hers, but when she reached up and laced her fingers in his hair, he thought he would lose what little resolve he had to wait. Kiera broke from his lips and kissed his jawline, right under his left ear. Brad involuntarily tipped his head to the right to allow her more access. She continued her exploration of the side of his neck, planting small kisses all the way until she reached the hollow in his throat, in between his collarbone. Brad held his breath, he couldn't think, he just existed as a series of sensations.

Kiera took her lips off of his skin and moved to his ear. "I was promised some breakfast?" she whispered playfully.

Brad blinked and felt like he was waking up. She laughed at his momentary confusion and skipped out of the room.

"That woman is going to kill me," Brad said to himself as he followed her into the kitchen.

They decided over breakfast that if they were going to stay here indefinitely, they had to stock up on some food and firewood. Luckily, they both had packed several changes of clothing and some essentials, but if they were going shopping, there were a few more things they would need. There was a small town to the east that had a shopping center and it was decided that they would go after breakfast.

"I could stay here and chop some firewood," Brad offered while he was drying the dishes.

Kiera had her hands in the soapy water in the sink. She found that she liked washing the dishes, the feeling of the water on her skin was something she would never take as commonplace. She thought about what he had said. "I think we should stick together," she said. "We still don't know what's going on out there."

"True," Brad admitted. "If something was to happen, I think we are better as a team than separate."

"And shopping together is an incredibly normal and domestic thing, something that normal people would do," she said.

Later, when they were putting away the things that they had bought, Kiera thought back to the morning in town. She had felt like a different person. She and Brad had walked through the stores holding hands, laughing at some of the products on the shelves. She found that they had similar taste in food, but he knew more about what some of the things were than she did. Even though she had been in this timeline for awhile now, she still caught herself marveling at the availability of fresh fruit and vegetables, of milk and meats.

After they had put everything away, they had gone for a walk in the woods. It was so peaceful here, it was hard to believe that the things they had seen were even real. As they walked, they talked about their worlds, sharing things that they hadn't before. She thought about Alec and Emily, hoping that they were safe, that they had made it to where they were going.

Brad sensed that her thoughts had taken a new direction. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I was just thinking about Alec and Emily."

"Alec is smart, and Emily is like us. She'll take care of him," Brad said confidently.

"I know," Kiera replied. "I just wish I could know that he was alright. From the minute I came here, he has been there. You were right the other night when you said he is my family. He really is, and I am just worried."

"It makes sense," Brad said. "He's like a brother to you, and since you two weren't really on the best of terms when he left, you are also feeling guilty."

"I was wrong," she admitted. "When I bought him to the Freelancers, I was trying to protect my future. I created yours, and now I realize that neither is where we would want our kids to grow up."

"Yeah, the other Alec is something of a dick," Brad commented.

Kiera laughed. "That's one way of putting it. Still, I had thought he was the best chance I had to get home." She turned to look at Brad, stopping in the middle of the path. He looked back at her, and she said softly, "I know now, I am home."


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally

**A/N: This chapter had me changing the rating on this story from Teen to Adult. I'll admit I get a little racy here. I wanted to warn you, but I'll also admit it isn't as detailed and descriptive as some things I have read on this site. I think we are about at the end of our time in the cabin, I am looking forward to attacking what comes after those mechs.**

* * *

They settled into a pattern of tranquility for a couple of days. They explored the area around the cabin, went fishing, several more times in fact, and Kiera actually got better at it. She even eventually caught a fish. Brad chopped firewood and Kiera cleaned the kitchen. They cooked together and laughed, telling each other stories about their children and things they had done in their times, the good parts, not the bad.

Each night they slept in the same bed, and every morning they awoke in each others' arms. Kiera was sleeping the best she had since coming to this time, but she was also getting a little frustrated at Brad's sense of propriety. At first, when he pulled away from her each time they were getting a little too into kissing each other, she was patient. She assumed he was still dealing with the guilt of moving on from his wife. She didn't think it was out of a sense of waiting for _her_, she already admitted that she no longer loved her husband and she thought he knew she was ready to move on. They were constantly putting their hands on each other as they passed by in the cabin, they held hands while walking around outside, he stroked her hair as she fell asleep, and whenever they did kiss, it was electrifying. It never went past that, however, and Kiera didn't know how much longer she could be patient and understanding, but at the same time, she felt like a jerk for even feeling that way.

Brad felt like he was falling in love with Kiera. He had made his peace with his wife a couple of nights ago. Kiera was taking a shower, so, he had a few minutes to himself, well actually, more than a few, for some reason, Kiera really liked a shower. Brad had gone outside and sat on the porch. He told his wife all about Kiera and how much he felt that she would have liked her. She was strong, a good fighter, someone who could protect his back in battle, yet so soft underneath. She was smart and funny, and adorable how she still missed references that he understood, and the way her nose crinkled when she was confused. He talked until he felt at peace, and he knew his wife understood. He knew Kiera had said that she didn't love her husband anymore, but Brad was still unsure himself if she was ready to move on with him. It was new for her, this idea of moving on. He had more time than she did, unfortunately, to face idea of the future without his wife. He knew she was willing to go father physically than he had been letting things go, but he also knew it was easy to get caught up in the moment. This wasn't just a fling for him, and he wanted to make sure that it was the same for her.

Kiera was in the kitchen, washing the dinner dishes when Brad came in to help her with the drying. As he passed behind her to get a towel, he paused and kissed the back of her head. His hand was on her waist, and as he leaned to the right to get the towel from the counter, he accidentally pressed himself against her. He liked the contact, but he just grabbed the towel and returned to his proper station, to the left of the sink.

Kiera had caught her breath when she felt his hand on her side. When he leaned up against her, she stopped breathing all together. Her mind was flooded with images of them laying together, with his body leaning against her in a very different way. When he suddenly moved away and was gone, she let out her breath in frustration, putting the glass she was holding down in the sink so hard, it cracked and broke.

Brad jumped and grabbed her hand, but she wasn't cut. "You're okay," he said with relief.

Kiera turned to him, other hand dripping with soap and water. "No, I am not!" she declared.

Brad looked confused, he reached for her hand again, checking to see if he missed a cut.

Kiera snatched back her hand from his. "Not that way," she said.

"Then what way?" asked Brad, still confused.

"I don't know, in some way that I can't figure out," she said. "I keep telling myself that you are stopping us from having sex because you are still mourning your wife, and then I feel bad for getting impatient and frustrated with you. Then," she continued. "I start to wonder if you feel the same way as I do."

There, she had said it, for however bad it made her look, for however impatient and uncaring she seemed, she finally just said it. Kiera waited for Brad to say something, and after he didn't for a few moments, she started to worry that she shouldn't have said anything.

Brad put down the towel on the counter, turned off the water, and carefully picked up all the glass in the sink. Kiera watched as he cleaned up and threw out the glass, still waiting for him to say something.

Finally, he turned to her and said, "I didn't know you were thinking that something was wrong with _you_, I'm sorry."

"Let me guess then, 'It's not you, it's me?' We still have that crap in 2077, too," she said, feeling angry.

"Something like that," Brad said. "But, it's not what…"

Kiera stormed out of the kitchen, but in a small cabin, there weren't too many places to storm off to. She was standing in front of the fireplace in the next room when Brad followed her. As he came in, she yelled, "What has all of this been then?" She motioned around the cabin. "I thought there was something here, something between us, I can't believe I was wrong."

Brad started to move forward, but Kiera moved to the side to avoid his touch, she didn't think she could handle his touch right now. Brad noticed and stopped moving.

"You are partly right," Brad said. "Would you listen to me for a minute?"

Kiera nodded, not trusting herself to answer in an adult fashion. Part of her knew she was lashing out and overreacting, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"I loved my wife, part of me always will," he explained. "But I came to terms awhile ago that my future was not going to have her in it. I was still mad, mad at the world, until I met you."

"Then what is it?" Kiera demanded.

"I think I am scared," Brad admitted.

"Scared?" Now it was Kiera's turn to be confused.

"I know you said you didn't love your husband anymore, but I didn't know how to be sure that this was something real for you, as real as it is for me," Brad confessed. "I don't want to be the thing that helps you get over your husband, and then you move on past me."

Kiera stood there, not sure what to say. She hadn't looked at it from his perspective. Also, the fact that he said how real this was to him wasn't lost on her. She looked up at him, the man that she was coming to love, and she saw the pain and doubt in his eyes. She walked towards him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I hate to ask, but could you be a little more specific?" Brad asked, trying to joke, but Kiera could see the seriousness of the question underneath. "Sorry about breaking a glass? Sorry about yelling at me? Sorry that you don't feel the same way?"

"Brad," she said. "I am sorry that I didn't realize how you were feeling and take steps to make you understand it is as real for me as it is for you. I may have just admitted that I don't love my husband anymore, but it isn't a new feeling. You aren't someone that I am using to move on. I want to move on _with_ you."

"I'm sorry I was frustrating you with my manliness," Brad said.

"Funny," Kiera said. "But…"

Before she could finish that thought, Brad had closed the remaining distance separating them in the room and grabbed her in a fierce embrace. Kiera felt the passion of it, and knew that he was all in right now, as was she. Whatever thought she was going to express had flown right out of her head.

They were all instinct, and in seconds, neither one of them was wearing a shirt. When she felt his bare skin press against her chest, Kiera couldn't breathe for a moment, the sheer sensation of it was overwhelming. Sex with Greg had been good, or so she had thought. She had never experienced anything like this before. Brad ran his hands up and down her arms, reaching her shoulders, and then down to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, his rough skin creating even more sensation for Kiera.

Suddenly, without her even realizing it had happened, they were on the rug in front of the fireplace. Brad kissed her neck, then trailing little kisses as he moved down to her chest. Kiera moaned out loud as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently tugged. Her hands found her way to his back, pressing him into her, not letting him move.

After a few moments, just when she thought she couldn't stand any more sensation, Brad sat up, unzipped her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. Kiera kicked them off, and as Brad stood up, she returned the favor. As she pulled down on his waist band, she ran her fingernails down the sides of his legs. Brad gasped at the feeling and lowered himself quickly, finding her mouth with his.

The next few minutes, or they could have been hours, the two explored each other's body fully. Brad made sure to kiss and touch each part of Kiera, marveling more than once just how perfect she was. Kiera thought she was going to explode from all of the electrical current running through her, it seemed that each touch of Brad's hands and mouth woke up nerves that she hadn't remembered she had.

Finally, when he entered her, the feeling was so intense that she cried out. Brad instinctually knew that it was in pleasure, not in pain. He felt like he had truly come home, that this is where he was destined to be, in this time, in this place with Kiera.

They were off on their own wave, Kiera living in the moment and sensation that was Brad. She had no conscious thought, only feeling and need. She needed him, and she would always need him.

Finishing didn't even seem like an ending, just a brief intermission before they continued. Several hours passed this way, and finally they were both sated and exhausted. Brad went to the kitchen, getting them both something to drink, and Kiera propped herself up against the couch, staring into the fire that by now had gone quite low.

When Brad returned, she liked that his confidence let him just walk around naked. Greg always put pants on, even before Sam had been born. He offered her the glass of water, and they sat side by side for a few minutes, watching the dying fire, caressing each other absently with their free hands.

It was Kiera that finally spoke. "This isn't casual for me."

"I know," Brad said. "At least I know now."

"I've had opportunities to 'move on'," Kiera admitted. "But I haven't taken any of them. At first because of Greg, but later, because I couldn't let anyone know the real me. Even those that knew me weren't worth the commitment, I didn't know where I was going to end up and I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"But now is different," Brad confirmed.

"Now is different," Kiera agreed. "I'm not looking to go home anymore. I'm not looking to leave anymore. And even if I was, I couldn't bring myself to leave what we have. At the risk of inflating your ego," she paused. "Never mind, that's a risk I can't take."

"Funny," Brad said. "Spill it."

"I had thought I had good sex before," she started. "But, I don't know what this was. It seems like a cliche from a story, but when we were together, it is like we were meant to be that way, like we were connected." She looked for his reaction, half expecting him to laugh.

But he didn't. He understood what she was saying. "I know," he said, seriously. "I think that you are stuck with me now. I don't think I could ever find anyone else that makes me feel the way you do."

Kiera took his hand. "I feel the same way."

Brad understood now that he had been waiting for them to be together because he was afraid to risk it, afraid that she wouldn't or couldn't feel the depth of emotion he had for her. He thought it started when he realized that he had killed her, he thought it was guilt. But now he knew different. He had started to fall for her the day she took him home from the hospital. What were the odds that the only name he would remember was hers? He knew that the future was uncertain, that the idea of destiny was ludicrous for time travelers, but when he considered how events had put them together, it was enough to restore his faith that there was some sort of plan to the universe.

All of this had run through his head in a matter of seconds. He looked at the woman he loved. "Together, then?"

"Together," Kiera confirmed. "And no more hiding how we feel, not that I mind the outcome of our first fight."

Brad laughed. "I promise to do my best. We are both soldiers, time travelers used to secrecy with those in our lives. We may mess up a little here and again, but I vow to keep trying."

"I do as well," Kiera said.

They sat there a little while longer, holding hands in front of the fire. Eventually, Kiera started to drift off, resting her head on Brad's shoulder. When her breathing became deep and even, he carefully pushed her over to the other side, stood up and scooped her up into his arms. The feeling of her naked skin against his stomach and chest started to arouse him again. Almost if she had sensed his awakening, Kiera opened her eyes, a wicked smile on her face.

Brad couldn't get to the bedroom fast enough.


End file.
